rogue_fable_iiifandomcom-20200214-history
Charm
The Charm spell is available to the Enchanter. Its general effect is to turn an enemy into an ally, causing it to attack other enemies and follow you around. A Scroll of Domination has the same effect as this spell, except that it lasts until the affected creature dies. Effects Movement A charmed creature will follow you around as best it can. It will avoid stepping on fire mushrooms, but may still be lured onto dangerous terrain such as lava. It will follow you up or down stairs, even if it isn't next to you when you use them. It may lose track of you if you get far enough away from it. It's possible to leave it behind when it's occupied with fighting other enemies, or if you're faster than it--as long as you don't use stairs. If a charmed creature is next to you, clicking on it will cause you to switch places with it, even if there's no way "around". You can therefore use Charm to get out of being trapped between enemies in a narrow hallway. Combat If there is an enemy nearby that's aware of you, the charmed creature will stop following you and attack the enemy instead, moving towards the enemy if necessary. This can result in it chasing enemies away from you, depending on its type and the enemy's type. It will not, however, attack enemies that aren't aware of you yet. Other enemies will attack a charmed creature--moving towards it if necessary--often in preference to attacking you. Their preference for attacking you vs. attacking a charmed creature seems to depend on which one is closer. A charmed creature will not attack you directly, and you cannot directly attack a charmed creature. However, "friendly fire" is still possible via area spells, such as Lightning Bolt, via catching it in spread effects, such as electricity conducting through water, or via catching it in environmental hazards, such as fire pots. Using other abilities If a charmed creature has other abilities available, it may use them to your benefit. For example, a charmed priest may heal you or cast Haste on you. If a charmed creature is capable of summoning things, these summons will also be charmed and not directly attack you. However, be aware that: *If you charm a fire elemental, the fireballs it creates will still follow you around and explode near you, catching you in their area attack. This makes it highly dangerous and inadvisable to charm fire elementals. *While the eggs the Spider Queen creates are charmed, they stop being charmed when they hatch. *Ice elementals will still summon ice bombs, which may hit you. Charmed succubi may still use their own version of charm on you, as do creatures with similar abilities. Indicator While a creature is charmed, this state is indicated by a green circle around its sprite. However, this is only the case if the creature doesn't already have a yellow circle indicating some other special ability. Immune enemies Some enemies are immune to Charm. *Ballista *Dire Wolf Kennel *Rotting Corpse *Fire Staff Turret *Fire Statue *Ice Statue *Storm Statue Category:Talent Category:Spell Category:No Element Category:Crowd Control